


The First Time

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 鬼知道为什么我想写清水日常结果后面又【。】“那个“”是我写到枯竭消失的脑洞，请不要在意，有后续的话会写出来的（大概）这是个尼禄被迫害的日常故事_(:з」∠)_





	The First Time

《The First Time》

 

月光照射在但丁的屁股上。

 

他刚和维吉尔完成了一次肉体与灵魂的邂逅，此刻斯巴达家的长子这会正在浴室洗澡，这个房间里水流落地发出来的声音此刻替他们完成了彼此之前最和平的一次交流——如果但丁还记得他们最开始吵嘴的原因只是因为他们中间的某一位忘记去交电费。  
从魔界回来了几天，莫里森没有委托给他做，蕾蒂和崔西也不知道去哪疯了，但丁懒得管也懒得去问，反正这两个女疯子在人界压根就用不着他担心，毕竟那个问题最多最疯的半魔由自己亲自盯着。

好极了，现在他除了欠蕾蒂高利贷之外，还借中介人一笔钱。新手机是从中介人那里拿来的。莫里森给了他尼可的号码，他随便给对方发了条我们已经回来了的信息之后就开始疯狂的购物之旅。  
但丁决定帮维吉尔打造一个良好的父亲形象。  
他先是给维吉尔买了几件看起来没有那么中二的衣服，阎魔刀被放置在了琴盒里面方便随身携带，又去买了两件印有I LOVE NERO的白色T恤，打算一人穿一件在事务所蹲着等尼禄过来完成喜闻乐见的父子拥抱。

维吉尔也难得没有对此抗拒或者持有反对意见，但这并不是出于对但丁提议的认同，而是一种妥协。毕竟他们在从魔界的时候，那个为了搜集红魂拿着魔剑瞎几把乱砍的弟弟被那个“东西”的花粉喷了一身。  
不过好在那个“东西”看起来似乎对但丁没有太大的影响，毕竟他们不是纯正的恶魔，目前从但丁身体方面表现出来的除了抵抗力似乎有点下降之外没有太大问题。

这短短数日维吉尔也目睹了年幼的斯巴达之子对于垃圾食品的热爱，也许是为了弥补在魔界没能吃到草莓圣代和披萨的原因，胡吃海塞几天后的但丁终于进入闻到草莓味就开始反胃的地步，整个白天都在沙发上奄奄一息的吃着唯一不怎么腻味的披萨。

 

难道就没有人告诉他有适可而止这个词吗？  
维吉尔在浴室呆了半个小时之后决定放弃思考这个问题，反正这几天他们该干的都干了，不该干的也没少干。既然没办法解决问题，还不如任由问题顺其自然发展。  
关掉水龙头后，他赤着脚从浴室里面走出来，全身就腰间围了一条浴巾，但丁还在那趴着，姿势和他进浴室前的一模一样，恐怕连手指都没有抬起来过。

但丁能感觉到床垫在身边陷下去，空气中飘散着刚买的沐浴露味道，温暖的手指从他的头皮上缓慢划过，最后在脆弱的颈部停了来。  
他稍微动了下脖子，勉强把脸从枕头里抬了起来，看着他刚刚出浴的亲兄弟。  
维吉尔在浴室里面弄干了头发，没有发胶支撑的白色短发让他看起来没有那么平时那么强硬，自从下了魔界之后也变得更好说话一些了。他们从幼年分开后再次见面对话不过寥寥数句，每次内容无非都是那些陈词滥调，能从年长兄弟那套出别的话在但丁的心中变成一种乐趣，并且对此乐此不疲。  
这像是在弥补一些什么，但丁清楚的知道，包括他和维吉尔在床上说的那些话，他很难想象出擅长自我控制的兄长被他能逼到哪一步，当然他也知道维吉尔跟他一样沉迷执着于把自己的兄弟逼到绝境，这种接近于无止尽的挑战实在是太过于美妙，不管是打一架还是在床上他们都十分乐于这种相处模式。  
谁都想揭开彼此最后的底线。

 

“怎么了？”  
“肚子不太舒服。”  
让恶魔生病其实是一种很奇妙的感觉，但丁脑子里胡乱想着。也许是他之前草莓圣代吃太多的后遗症，也许是在半个小时前维吉尔操他的时候太过分。他的人生中除了和维吉尔上床还有打架受伤之外好像也没有接受过别的痛感，现在又多一种体验好像也没什么不好。  
但是他的手并没有脑子那么老实，浴巾下面沉甸甸的器官被他逐渐唤醒在手里，维吉尔指尖从肩胛骨一直滑到他的腰窝，温热肉体和呼吸彼此交缠，喉间的呻吟还没来得及发出就被消化的一干二净。  
总体上来说，但丁非常非常喜欢维吉尔从背后占有他的这种方式，双手要么被按在头上，要么就被维吉尔控制在自己的背后，唯一的承受点全在臀肉上。永远饕餮无尽的后穴妄图的将维吉尔全部吃下，他的腰不堪重负的承受着两个半魔的重量，可怜的前端还因为无人安抚在床单和腹肌间上摩擦出一条条水痕。  
年幼的斯巴达之子放弃把自己窒息在枕头里，要是他就这么被另外一个兄弟给干死说不定会被崔西当成笑话讲给魔界的那些混蛋听。他纵容自己的呻吟给他那个不称职的老哥当做性事中的催化剂。越是放纵维吉尔对他的控制欲越强，他已经在过去的这段时间里用身体彻底体会过了，现在无外乎就是今晚直接被老哥给操到昏死，或者屁股彻底开花。  
这么一想但丁觉得自己好多了，肚子的不适感似乎也减轻了不少，可是……

 

“操你的但丁，你他妈的终于回来了……你看尼可给我做的酷炫新手，比上次还能飞的更……”二楼的窗户破了，尼禄踩着他的新玩具出现在了房间里，三个人一时之间面面相觑。  
“我……你……对不起我先走一步”平时脑子不太好使的尼禄第一时间开溜跑路，把剩下两个人留在了房间里。

 

……现在他又要找人修窗子了。  
账单上又多了一笔修缮费用的但丁，现在不但觉得肚子不舒服，甚至还开始觉得头痛。  
“这次把账单寄给尼禄吧，” 维吉尔亲吻着他的脖子，把双手放在但丁的腰间，把他们距离拉的更近一些。

“他总该学会挑选时间上门拜访和礼貌敲门的。”

 

END


End file.
